Mi rosa del Makai
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Los chicos encuentran a Kurama en una fea cabaña despues de... Lizergchan: Si quieren saberlo enteren y veanlo


_**Mi Rosa del Makai**_

_Kurama, había recibido un extraño mensaje de uno de sus anteriores amigos, pero sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no tenía idea de que._

_-Kurama –lo saludo el Youkai al verlo –Me alegra que llegaras._

_-Si, bueno me dijiste que era urgente_

_-Oh, si es muy urgente –dijo mientras se relamía los labios –Es de vida o muerte._

_-¿Y que es? –le pregunto poniéndose nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba._

_-Ya lo veras –dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de el sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara, corrían por los bosques del Makai, llamando al Youki de Kurama.

-Debemos darnos prisa –dijo Yusuke

-Esta cerca puedo sentirlo –le dijo Kuwabara

-Hn.

Hiei era el mas preocupado de los tres, aun cuando no lo admitiera Kurama era todo para el, sin el pelirrojo, Hiei volvería a sumirse en la mas profunda de las soledades, pero esta vez seria peor, ya que no solo la soledad seria su compañera, también lo seria la desesperación y la angustia.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, que parecía estar abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, ¿Podría Kurama estar ahí, su Youki les decía que si, pero había algo con el que no les gustaba, pues se mostraba bastante alterado, eso no les gustaba a ninguno de ellos.

Los tres chicos entraron, la casucha apenas si era un diminuto cuarto con solo una cama y un viejo baúl como únicos muebles, sobre esa cama, desarreglada se encontraba el pelirrojo zorro, encadenado. Sin perder tiempo Hiei se acerco ala cama para desatarle.

Sabían lo que había pasado con Kurama… Había sido violado, lo sabían por las manchas blanquecinas en la cama, por sus ropas rasgadas que se encontraban en el suelo y que ahora eran inservibles, las marcas en su cuerpo desnudo y su olor mezclado con otro que no pudieron identificar.

-_Juro que matare al Bastardo que se atrevió a hacerle esto a Kurama_ –dijo Hiei para si, mientras con ayuda de Yusuke quitaba las cadenas que apresaban las manos y tobillos del Youko, Kurama abrió los ojos al sentir esas manos sobre su piel, se movió bruscamente tratando de alejar a esos intrusos.

-Kurama clámate por favor –le pidió Yusuke, mientras trataba de quitarle la ultima cadena.

Pero no le presto atención, su Youki se levanto en para protegerse a si mismo de la "amenaza".

-Kurama –dijo Hiei y se quito la venda que cubría su Jagan y lo abrió para hacer que Kurama se durmiera nuevamente.

-Bien hecho Hiei –le dijo Yusuke con tristeza.

-Hn.

Kuwabara rebusco en el baúl y encontró unas sabanas con las que tapo el cuerpo de Kurama, para después cargarlo.

-Llevémoslo al templo de Genkai –les dijo Yusuke

Al llegar al templo, el Reikai Tantei llevo a su amigo a una habitación, en todo el tiempo que este estuvo inconsciente Hiei no se alejo de el, esperando y aguardando a que su amado abriera los ojos y que esto fuera solo una horrible pesadilla.

Genkai le había advertido que era posible que Kurama no quisiera que lo tocaran, o que hablara, ya que era común entre las victimas de una violación sentirse sucios, dejar de hablar e incluso tratar de suicidarse, así que debían mantenerlo bien vigilado.

Kurama abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos rubíes que lo miraban con preocupación.

-Kurama –Hiei le acaricio una de sus mejillas la cual tenia un terrible moretón, este al sentir aquel contacto se estremeció, pero no hizo nada para alejar esa mano intrusa –Kurama… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Kurama no le respondió solo comenzó a llorar y se refugio en los calidos y seguros brazos de Hiei, y este lo abrazo, en ademán protector.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el resto de los Reikai Tantei, Genkai, las chicas y Koenma estaba en la sala en espera de noticias.

-Y… ¿Saben quien fue? –pregunto el príncipe del Reikai.

-No, y dudo que nos lo diga –le respondió Yusuke.

Silencio…

-Todo es mi culpa –se quejo Koenma –Si no lo hubiera enviado solo…

-No es su culpa Koenma-sama –lo consoló Botan –No es culpa de nadie…

-Pobre de Kurama –lloriqueo Yukina, sus lagrimas convirtiéndose en preciosas perlas que caían al suelo.

-No es momento para estar tristes, bakas –los regaño Genkai.

-Genkai-Sensei tiene razón –la apoyo Seiru –Debemos ayudar a Kurama a superar esto y s nos ve tristes solo empeoraremos las cosas –dijo mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-Si, tienes razón –la apoyo Keiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukina le había llevado algo de comer a su hermano y a Kurama, ambos necesitaban comer, no habían probado bocado desde bueno no tiene caso recordar aquel horrible incidente traumático para el Youko.

-Gracias… -le dijo Hiei sin mirarla, ya que toda su atención estaba dirigida al pelirrojo.

-Si… -dijo y salio de la habitación.

-Kurama, ¿Tienes hambre? –le pregunto con ternura, pero el pelirrojo no le respondió.

Hiei suspiro y se sentó a su lado con uno de los platos de comida que Yukina había traído entre sus manos –Kurama… -El Kitsune lo miro, pero este acto que normalmente era motivo para que Hiei sintiera una infinita felicidad ahora solo le traía una gran tristeza y angustia al no saber como ayudar a su compañero… No su amigo, que con el tiempo se convirtió en su ser amado, su ser especial.

Hiei le sonrió tristemente y tomo la cuchara con un poco de comida para dársela a Kurama pero este se resistió a comerla.

-Kurama, necesitas comer... –le dijo –Tu siempre me regañas cuando no como mis verduras –dijo tratando de sonar divertido y asta intento sonreírle de la misma forma pero era difícil viendo las condiciones en las que se encontraba su Kitsune –Por favor… -dijo derramando una lagrima que rápidamente se transformo en una rara y hermosa perla negra, única en su clase, Kurama ladeo la cabeza y miro la joya con curiosidad, la tomo en sus manos y luego miro a Hiei, abrió la boca, el medio Koorime entendió este gesto como una aceptación de la comida y le sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad, para lego comenzar a darle de comer en la boca, algo que el Youko hacia con el en el pasado.

-¿Esta sabrosa? –le pregunto, Kurama movió débilmente la cabeza como señal de afirmación –Me alegra.

Después de que Kurama termino de comer, se acorruco en el seguro regazo de Hiei, buscando su protección y calidez.

-_Mi rosa del Makai…_ –Hacia relativamente poco tiempo que lo llamaba por ese sobre nombre, Kurama era una rosa la mas hermosa de todas, ¿Y que mejor sobrenombre para el que ese?

Kurama se fue durmiendo poco a poco arrullado por el vaivén del pecho de Hiei y por su respiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varias semanas, Kurama no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero al menos ya no tenia marcas en el cuerpo (Todo gracias a Yukina) y solo dejaba que Hiei lo tocara o se le acercara, ese día habían decidido que Kurama comiera con ellos, si querían que saliera de ese horrible trauma debían ayudarlo a afrontarlo de una u otra forma.

Con eso en mente, todos se juntaron en el comedor del Templo esperando a que Hiei trajera a Kurama, El Youkai no estaba del todo convencido con esto y asta los había amenazado de acabar con ellos si se acercaban a Kurama, pero su hermana se había encargado convencerlo y como Yukina era la única (Aparte de Kurama) ala que no le podía decir "no", termino accediendo (Lizerg-chan De mala gana pero bueno...).

En fin, todos se encontraban en el comedor, Hiei entro junto con Kurama, este ultimo estaba bien sujeto al brazo del que consideraba su única protección.

-Nos alegra verte Kurama –le dijo Keiko tratando de no estallar en llanto.

Hiei se sentó junto con Kurama y todos comenzaron a comer, el Kitsune iba a tomar un pedazo de pan pero esa misma idea paso por la mente de Kuwabara, como consecuencia ambas manos se tocaron, ante esto Kurama quito su mano y la cubrió con la otra para luego buscar refugio en el hombro de Hiei, este tomo su mano y la beso con ternura, los presentes se miraron, tal parecía que ese contacto lo había tranquilizado.

-Kurama, ¿Deseas un poco mas? –le pregunto Yukina, el negó con la cabeza, acurrucado en el hombro de Hiei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-La rosa se ha marchitado –dijo aquel ser después de salir del interior de Kurama -¿No es una pena? –le pregunto en tono burlón_

–_Creo que has dejado de ser la rosa del Makai –dijo un segundo Youkai quien también había participado en el horrible crimen._

_Kurama solo se limito a llorar aun mas, acababa de ser ultrajado, aun siendo un Youko no podía ser capaz de resistir eso, nadie, Todo por confiar… Se lo tenia merecido… Si hubiera hecho caso de su instinto, talvez esto no había pasado…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama despertó a mitad de la noche, haciendo que Hiei se despertara, pues el pelirrojo estaba acurrucado en su pecho y al levantarse tan repentinamente lo despertó.

-¿Kurama? –le dijo confundido y preocupado ala vez -¿Estas bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Kurama afirmo con la cabeza –No te preocupes yo no permitiré que nada malo te pase… No otra vez –rectifico.

Kurama se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar.

-Tengo miedo –dijo haciendo que Hiei abriera los ojos al máximo, Kurama no había dicho palabra alguna desde que lo encontraron.

-Aquí estoy, y no me separare de ti –le dijo con infinita ternura, algo que solo le demostraba a el –Yo te protegeré mi rosa del Makai –le susurro al oído

Y era verdad el lo protegería, Tal vez, Kurama no le diría nunca quien fue el que se atrevió a lastimarlo, por querer olvidar pero eso ya no importaba el lo protegería, aun de las mismas sombras de su pasado.

En la cabeza de Hiei había estado rondando una idea desde hacia un tiempo, pero no la había llevado acabo por que los otros le habían pedido que dejar a Kurama recuperarse solo, pero ya no podía verlo sufrí así, el tenia la forma de liberarlo de ese sufrimiento, ¿Qué clase de moustro desnaturalizado seria si no lo ayudaba a olvidar su sufrimiento si podía hacerlo, con ese pensamiento se quito su cinta de la cabeza y abrió su Jagan, tomo la cabeza de Kurama con ambas manos y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes –le dijo con ternura –Te haré olvidar.

Kurama cerro los ojos, esperando que Hiei bloqueara esos terribles recuerdos, y se lo permitiría, el lo deseaba, además aunque eso no fuera verdad, ya no tenia ganas de seguir peleando, Hiei o cualquier otro, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y el no se resistiría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama despertó al siguiente día, con Hiei entre sus brazos.

-¿Hiei? –se dijo Kurama para si, después miro la habitación, era la habitación que normalmente compartía con Hiei cuando se quedaban en el templo de Genkai.

El Koorime abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miro sonriéndole, no pudo evitarlo se lanzo contra el para besarlo.

-Hiei, ¿Qué hacemos en el templo de Genkai? –le pregunto después del beso.

No hace falta decir que Hiei no había inventado una excusa creíble para este momento y se mantuvo en silencio, por alguna razón que no entendió Kurama temía la respuesta de Hiei, así que mejor trato de cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? –le pregunto Kurama, Hiei asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, lo que sorprendió a todos, fue el rostro feliz de Kurama, y entendieron que Hiei había utilizado su Jagan para borrar sus recuerdos, era mejor así, después de todo era mejor que Kurama no lo recordara…

-¿Les sucede algo? –le pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la cara de todos.

-Eh… No, nos sucede nada Kurama –le dijo Koenma rápidamente.

-¿Hay alguna misión? –le pregunto al ver al joven gobernante.

-No, solo quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con ustedes –le dijo rápidamente.

-Ya veo –dijo no muy convencido, pero bueno, el normalmente curioso Youko, por alguna razón no tenia deseos de indagar, así que no lo hizo –Yukina, ¿Quieres que te ayude en la cocina?

-No, yo puedo sola Kurama –le dijo la chica, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama y Hiei se encontraba en los jardines del Templo, mirando el hermoso atardecer.

-Hiei, se que me falta una parte de i memoria y que tu eres el responsable de eso –Hiei se quedo de una pieza –Pero… Se que debe ser algo terrible para que hayas bloqueado una parte de mis recuerdos y…

Hiei no lo dejo terminar, lo beso hambrientamente en los labios y Kurama le correspondió.

-Jamás dejare que algo malo te pase mi rosa del Makai –le dijo para luego unir sus labios una vez mas.

Y así se quedaron, mirando el hermoso atardecer y disfrutando de la mutua compañía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y con respecto al sobre nombre de Kurama, creo que le queda bastante bien.

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Pero así le dices a tu "querida y preciosa" Ángela.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno lo admito esto es algo dedicado a ella, ¿CONTENTA?

YoukoSaiyo: Sip.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No te lastimo, nada mas por que, luego no voy a tener con quien escribir los fan fic.

YoukoSaiyo: aja, vamos admítelo soy tu mejor amiga, y sin mi no podrías ni con tigo misma.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Hn. Hablamos luego, Bueno me despido.


End file.
